Yumichika Ayasegawa
Yumichika Ayasegawa is the 5th Seated Officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Background Physical Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, grey-colored eyes, and jaw-length raven-colored hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain and conceited, with a typical ego to match. Despite these traits, Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the 3rd Seat of his Division, as he thought the'' kanji'' for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the 5th Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, he is at times shown to be caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi Zaraki think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. Despite his flamboyant nature, Yumichika has shown to be an insightful person, able to quickly pick up on a person's nature and methods. Synopsis Abilities Expert Swordsman Specialist: Yumichika, as a high ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He has shown himself to be capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Kidō Expert: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation, though he rarely uses Kidō in battle due the rule utilized by the 11th Division that using Kido in direct combat is for "cowards who don't know how to fight". Shunpo Practitioner: Yumichika has been seen using Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant-level fighter. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his beauty-like personality, Yumichika is highly deceptive and shows exceptional perception in combat. Enhanced Endurance: Yumichika is a very resilient fighter. In his fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks and his left arm was even broken in three places. Even so, he was still able to continue fighting against the Arrancar. Enhanced Durability: Aside from his strong resilience, Yumichika has been shown to have a high level of durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was shown to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks. In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head. High Spiritual Power: Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is green. Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku (Sapphire Peacock), nicknamed: Fuji Kujaku (Lavender Peacock): It has the form of an average katana with a bronze cross-guard shaped like a German cross, and a purple handle and sheath. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika is shown visibly getting angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen. Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blades. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect: **'Fuji Kujaku': The Shikai release command for Fuji Kujaku is "Bloom". Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. As Fuji Kujaku, it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. **'Ruri'iro Kujaku': When Yumichika says the release command "Split & Deviate" ("Terror in Frenzy" in the English Dub), Ruri'iro Kujaku's four blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle. : Shikai Special Ability: These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers, one's wounds are healed and their Reiatsu is revitalized. (It should be noted that the command "Split & Deviate" is the true release command for Yumichika's Zanpakuto). When the effect is over, the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted. Power Status Tier: 9-B Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:New Allied Forces Category:Bleach Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Tier 9 Class